The present invention relates to a manually operable paper cutter of the type which can be set on a table, and which includes a thin-walled base presenting a rectangular supporting surface and a lateral cutting edge along one side of the surface, two holding jaws located in the region of the cutting edge, and projecting above the surface of the base, a guide rail extending parallel to the lateral cutting edge, and held between the jaws, and a cutting assembly including a rotary wheel cutter mounted on the rail for displacement therealong. Such cutting devices, hereinafter briefly identified as wheel cutters, are disclosed, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift (Laid-open Application) No. DE-OS 2,158,890, and counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,816.